No Gem
by Geckomom
Summary: Steven and Pearl were just on an ordinary mission. Steven's Gem comes out when he slams into a rock. What will become of him? This is continued even after the summary conflict is resolved.
1. chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to try to remember this dream I had. it was awesome so I'm going to write about it.** **It doesn't make much sense in the beginning but it works out in the end.**

Steven and Pearl were on a mission. They had to slow down a meteorite. It was no ordinary meteor. It was an old gem ship that turned into this huge black rock over time. Pearl and Steven got there by a warp pad that was for some reason on top of the old ship. As soon as Steven landed on the warp pad he was flung off of it and propelled into space.

When Pearl heard his scream, she had a rope for him and she threw one end to him. Steven managed to grab hold and so he tied his waist around the rope.

"Steven! Hang on! I don't think you can adjust to this ships gravity center!",Pearl yelled to him.

Pearl ran up to a part of the ship. There was a hatch that was exposed from the rock. She yanked it open. Inside was a really old gem control panel. Pearl knew exactly how to use it. She managed to start the ships system up again. And she brought it to a stop.

She didn't know what would happen to Steven.

Pearl immediately checked outside the ship for Steven when she heard a very loud clank and then a cry.

She found Steven hanging on to the side of a rock. Pearl pulled him up quickly and looked for his injured parts.

His face was very pale and his eyes looked tired. Other than that, all he had was some scratches.

"Steven, are you alright? You don't look that good. Maybe it was all the motion of the ship that's made you sick."

"P-pearl. I-Im cold."

Pearl picked him up and hugged him. She didn't see any reason for him to still be acting sick.

Pearl walked back into the ship, still holding on to Steven, who started to shiver. She made the old corroded ship turn to Earth and back to home. When they arrived, pearl put Steven on the couch with a blanket.

She called Connie's mother. She didn't know what was wrong. Pearl assumed it was the human part of him that was sick. She was wrong.

Garnet and Amethyst heard Pearl moving around in the house and they both came out of the temple to ask how their solo missions went.

As soon as they saw Steven on the couch, they rushed over to him. He was even more pale then before. His eyes had dark circles under them. He was shivering.

"What happened?",Garnet asked Pearl without even turning to her.

"I'm not really sure. I called a doctor to see him. He hit the side of an old ship really hard but other than that he should be fine.", Pearl said concerningly.

"Well he doesn't look fine to me!", Amethyst retorted to Pearls statement.

"Well, in any case, Parinka should be here any second."

They all looked at Steven. He had his eyes shut tight.

"Steven, can you hear me? How are you doing buddy?", Amethyst tried asking him.

all they got in response was Steven opening his eyes a little and a croak. This scared the gems.

Connie and her mother arrived a few minutes later.

"This isn't very professional, but I'll do it for my daughter's be-"

she stopped talking and ran to Stevens side when she saw his condition. She took out her big medical duffle bag and did the basic tests first.

She used her stethoscope to hear his heart. It was erratic and fast beating. Not a good sign. His eyes were fine. But he didn't seem to notice anyone around him.

She didn't know what to think of his condition. He was obviously in some kind of pain. She took a blood sample and measured it with a new device that the hospital gave her. His blood was very strange. It was a mix of A type and B type. His body was rejecting both types. How was this even possible? She didn't have much time. It was a good thing she carried A and B blood in her doctor bag. She got an IV and inserted the A type.

After a minute something went wrong. He started thrashing. After he stopped thrashing, Steven started sweating. He groaned in pain.

The gems were watching him and Pearl had to leave. She couldnt watch it. Garnet held Amethyst back from going to Steven.

Parinka took another blood sample. His blood didn't even register. It was an unknown type of blood. Even stranger, It was clear.

She took out the IV and stepped back. She tried to help but this boy, he wasn't even human. She grabbed Connie who was watching with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. He's not even treatable with my equipment. It's nothing I've ever seen before.",The doctor said to the gems.

"Connie, I'm going now. You can stay if you want but just be careful, okay sweetie. I'm sorry about your friend."

Connie watched her mother leave. After she was gone, she walked up to Steven. She had tears welling up her eyes.Connie placed her forehead on Stevens. His was wet and hot.

"Steven? I don't know if you can hear me but. Im sorry. I wish this never happened. If there's anything I can do to help I will do it. I love you Steven."

He opened his eyes further and tried to focus on Connie. He opened his mouth as if saying something.

"My gem..",It was barely audible.

Connie lifted up his shirt and found only skin. Where his gem should be was a faint scar line.

"Garnet! His gem! It's gone!"

Garnet rushed over to have a look herself.

"How did I not see this!", Garnet yelled at her self. "Pearl!"

Pearl ran through the door. "What's wrong!"

"Where's his gem!? it's gone!"

Pearl looked confused for a moment and then she had an idea. "Oh!"

Pearl ran out of the house and over to the old ship. On the side that Steven hit, she found his gem. It was stuck in the rock. Thankfully, still intact.

She ran back as fast as she could and gave his gem to Garnet.

Garnet tried to place it back on his navel. It didn't do anything. She didn't know what to do. Nobody did.

Stevens breathing became softer. The gems were fighting over what to do and they didn't even notice.

Connie was there. She placed her head onto his again and cried.

"It will be okay, right Steven? Your going to be fine, right?", She cried onto him softly.

Stevens breathing stuttered. It stopped for a while and it would start back up again but fainter by each breath.

"I'm sorry, Connie" He said so quietly that she didn't even hear him. A single tear ran down his cheek as he let out a final shaky breath.

He was gone.

 **Sorry for the long chapter!**


	2. ch 2 Scared

Steven didn't know what to think. He hurt everywhere. It was like every cell of his body was attacking itself. It burned. While he felt like he was on fire. He was cold. He felt like someone drained his life. He felt like he was missing something and he was. He was missing his gem. His gem was his life force. Without it he felt horrible.

Once and a while Steven would be able to make out what everyone was saying around him but it was mostly just silence.

After the pain got worse he fought for his life. He willed his mouth to move and he struggled to breath. Eventually death overtook him. It wasnt so bad. The pain went away and Steven felt lighter. He was happy.

After a minute of peace. He felt his skin tingle. He touched it and it felt different. He almost felt this pull on his body. He didn't k ow where the pull was coming from but he obeyed.

He let the pull guide him and it suddenly snapped him somewhere else. He was comfortable where he was without any pull. He felt a warm tingle go up his whole body and he felt heat seep into his limbs. Making them whole. He opened his eyes and saw the gems.

They were staring at him with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Steven was confused. Wasn't he dead? He looked down at his body.

It looked the same as it did before. What happened? He looked over at the couch. He saw Connie and behind her was Steven.

What? He looked at himself again. He lifted his shirt and saw his gem. His old body lay on the couch. His new body was the same exact looking.

"Steven." It was Pearl. She had an arm reaching towards him.

"Yeah?"

"What-how are you alive?!", Pearl ran to him. The others followed. Even Connie.

They all have him a hug and we're all crying on him. Even Garnet had tears running below her visor.

Steven hugged them all back. He hugged them hard. He didn't mean to, he was just unaware of his new strengths. He was different.

Connie made a noise. It scared Steven so he backed away from them all. He looked at all of them and Connie was rubbing her arm. "Did I hurt her? I didn't hug that hard." Steven thought.

Then he thought something else. He walked over to his old body. He felt the others eyes on him as he touched his hand. It was cold.

If my body was still here... Did that mean I left the human part of me behind? Am I a, real gem now?

Steven felt a depressing weight on his mind. He really did die. He wasn't even human anymore. What would dad and Connie think of him?

His body felt warm again and when he looked down, he saw a bright pink light engulf him. When it was done he was older.

He could feel the difference. His legs were slightly longer. His hair was longer and he could even feel the difference in his body. He aged.

He looked back at the others and they all were watching him still. Tears spilled down Pearls face. Steven could feel his own eyes stinging with tears. This all happened so quickly. One minute he was on a mission. The next he died, came back as a gem and aged because he knew his humanity was gone.

He ran. He ran out the door of the house and went nowhere. He wasn't even watching where he was going. He probably couldn't anyway, his tears were hard to see through.

Steven wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to be alone. He ran to the docks in the city. He went into the water and swam under them. The kept going until the docks turned into a wall. He was in the dark and he cried for what might've been hours.

What was he going to tell his father? What would he think of him? Would Connie leave him?

All those questions swam in his head. While he cried wet, hot tears.


	3. ch 3 hesitation

Connie was the one to run after him. She was so shocked by what just happened, she couldn't believe it!

Steven was different now. She knew that. She also figured out that he must've been a full gem now. That made her upset. She wanted Steven to be a hybrid. It's what made him special. She could understand him better when she was still somewhat the same species as her.

She wanted all of this to go back the way it was. But she knew that it wouldn't happen that way.

So she ran after him. she had no idea where he went. She ran and thought, were would I go if I needed to get out as fast as I could. Steven could probably jump and float away if he wanted but he probably wasn't thinking straight so she went straight towards town.

She ran to the big donut. She looked in and saw Sadie talking to Lars causally. He wasn't here.

She kept going to the next place he goes to. She went to the fry shop and saw a boy sitting boredly at the counter. He looked up when she ran past.

She went to Fish Stew Pizza. Everyone was just eating casually.

"Urgh!",she growled. "Steven! Where are you!"

She looked around and saw nothing. She sighed in defeat and walked over to a bench by the ocean. under the boards, she heard a noise along with water beneath the docs.

She looked through the cracks in the boards and saw him. He was curled up against the edge of the boardwalk. He was sniffling his nose.

"Steven! hang on I'm coming!",She yelled under and then ran to the ocean. she jumped off the edge of the boardwalk without hesitation and plunged into the cold water.

She surfaced the water and started paddling to the underside of the boardwalk. She swam into the dark water and went towards him.

He didn't even notice her going up to him and he jumped when she touched his arm. The water was shallow here so she was able to step back when he jumped.

"Steven, I'm here. It's okay. Your alright now.",she assured him and placed her hand on his arm again. He didn't jump this time so she went in for a hug.

"Connie... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm not me anymore! I want to go back. To the old me."

"Steven, this is you now. It's okay. We'll get used to this together."

She broke the hug and stood half up. If she would have stood up, she would've hit her head. She put her hand out for Steven to grab. He looked at it and then grabbed it hesitantly. She pulled him up. He wobbled a little bit but he stood on his own. She pulled him out of the underside of the boardwalk and swam by him to the outside of the beach. The sun was bright and they sawn to the soft Sandy beach.

When they got on dry land, Steven sat down. Connie sat next to him.

"What will I tell my dad? will he still think of me as his child? what if I-"

Connie shut him up and kissed him. She never kissed anyone other than giving her parents pecks.

She put her mouth on his and kissed. She was hesitant and didn't know what to do but once he kissed her back she knew she did something right.

She pulled back, scared of making him uncomfortable.

She looked into his eyes and he had a blank expression on his face. He was clearly not focused on what was going on. She lightly touched his hand.

He shook his head and looked at her. "You meant it hey?"

"Meant what?", she was also in bliss from the new experience.

"That you loved me. You said it earlier. When I was ya know.."

"Oh! yeah, I did mean it. Are you okay with it? I don't really know wh-"

She was cut off by Steven kissing her. It was almost funny that they keep cutting each other off with a kiss.

He let go faster than she did. Probably for the same reasons. She looked into his eyes. They were older. They were still his. He was hers.

She kissed him again and this time deepened the kiss. She just wanted to keep going. She wanted more. It was hard for her to stop but she didn't want to mess everything up. She pulled back for a breath and whispered to him, "we have to tell your dad about you."

"Yeah in a minute." he grabbed her hand and held it and looked into her eyes. "I loved you since I saw you in that parade. I never had the guts to tell you. I had no idea that you felt the same."

She looked at the sand and blushed, "I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way I felt for you too."

Connie got up from the sand and offered her hand to him. He grabbed it without hesitation.


	4. ch 4 Disowning

Older Steven and Connie made their way to the car wash. Steven was terrified what his father would think. He couldn't believe his dad didn't know anything that just happened. It was scary. Steven thought that they should explain everything to him subtly.

They didn't want him freaking out like he did when Steven told him about Jasper trying to kill him.

He really died. He couldn't believe it. It seemed like so long ago yet it seemed like it just happened. How does that work?

They got to the side of the wash and saw Stevens father sitting in a chair. His long brown hair was blowing in the wind and he was watching the cars drive by. He had a bowl of cherries in his lap.

They watched him for a moment. He was oblivious to the events that just too place. He was at peace. They didn't want to hurt him but he needed to know.

Connie tapped Stevens elbow and motioned for him to go. He reluctantly stepped forward. His father heard him stepping and turned to him.

"Oh, hello sorry didn't see ya there. Hello Connie!" he said to his son. "What can I help you with?"

"Um, dad it's me"

"Steven? Wait. Are you shape shifting again or did you age! You look great kiddo!" He stood up and scratched the back of his head. It was clear he was uncomfortable.

"Um well, we need to talk. I don't want you to freak out okay? I love you that's all that matters"

"Oh, okay Shtuball. Whats up?", Greg sat back down in his chair. He motioned Steven over to the ground next to him. Steven was a little too big to sit on his lap now.

He walked over to his father and sat down with his legs folded. They sat in silence for a while. Connie sat down where she was, not wanting to make anything worse for Greg.

"Well, I was on a mission with pearl and I got hurt." Steven paused "My gem separated from my body and I grew sick over a few minutes."

"I... I died, dad" he paused again waiting for a reaction. None came. Greg's face was confused and blank at the same time.

"I came back into my gem, but my body stayed behind...I'm okay now though. I'm sorry I didn't have someone tell you right away. I was just caught up in the moment."

"Um, that's all I really had to say. I just thought that you'd want to know." More silence continued as Steven watched his father.

"Does this mean, that you died? I mean like for real? My son is dead?!",Greg stood up suddenly and grabbed at his hair. He just seemed to understand what Steven told him.

"well, think of it more like a refreshing sleep. I woke up just fine. I'm right here dad!"

"You aren't my son. Not if you said that he died. I want to see him." Greg grabbed Stevens shoulders. "Where's my son!"

"Um, I'm here dad, please calm down. My-"

"No I don't know you! I want my real son! Where's his-his body!?"

"My old body is at the house! But-"

He was cut off by Greg running away to the house. Connie ran to Steven.

"I told you. I knew something like this would happen! Why did you make me do this!",Steven yelled toward Connie.

"I-I just wanted to help you. I thought your father would understand."

"I'm sorry Connie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Both teenagers had tears filling their eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, Steven. I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. We should help your dad now though. It might help him understand if you are next to your body."

Once again, Connie held a hand to Steven and he grabbed it.

"Connie?"

"D-do you think we can still fuse into Stevonnie now that I'm different?"

She was shocked at this sudden question. It didn't phase her that Stevonnie might have also died along with Stevens humanity.

"It doesn't matter. I love you the way you are. Fusing was just something extra that made it more special. It doesn't change anything still. We can try later if that's okay."

"No, I was just wondering what you thought about it. I wasnt asking to fuse. Let's go get dad."

They walked off again, this time back to the house.


	5. ch 5 Talk

Steven and Connie ran to the beach house as quickly as they could. Connie was panting and out of breath by the time they reached the screen door. Steven was fine, which is usually the reverse situation.

"you okay?", asked Steven.

"Yeah. I'm fine- Keep going.",she exhaled.

"Okay. Here I go."

He walked back into the room that he died in. Steven felt awkward. He looked around and saw his father crying over his dead body. The gems were watching with concerned looks on their faces.

He walked in and kneeled on the wooden floor next to his father. His dad was sobbing onto his old body's chest.

"Go away!", Greg yelled through Stevens dead chest.

Steven could take a hint so he stood up and patted his father's back. He walked back the gems who now had Connie standing next to them.

The only noise to be heard was Greg's crying. Nobody knew what to say or do to help. Not even Garnet. Amethyst suddenly hugged Stevens waist. He was a lot taller than she was now. He didn't even know what his face looked like. He didn't want to. He hugged her back and strated tearing up. The rest of the gems silently joined the hug.

Steven was glad that if he didn't have his parents, at least he had the gems. Steven started sobbing like his father into Garnets chest. They didn't say anything. Garnet couldn't imagine what he must've been feeling.

After about an hour of nothing but watching Greg's tears fade into sniffles, Greg got up.

"We're going to have to hurry him." He looked at Garnet. He avoided all eye contact with his disowned son.

"Yes. We'll go make arrangements, you just stay here. You need to talk to Steven. He's not gone, Greg. He's still alive.",Garnet took Pearls hand and Amethyst's hand and led them out the door.

Greg moved over to the window and sat down on the smaller couch by the door. Steven waited a minute and then sat down on the same couch but on the other side. Connie sat in-between them both.

"Mr. Universe, you really need to talk to him. He wants you to love him like you would've two hours ago. He's the same boy. This is ridiculous!" He looked at Stevens old body and then at the alive Steven. "please"

Greg sighed. " You don't look like him. He talked to the ground in front of him.

"That's just because I aged when I saw what a mess I made. I wish I wouldn't have hit the side of the ship. If I didn't, maybe you'd still talk to my face."

Greg closed his eyes and put his hands through his hair. "If you really are my son, why wouldn't you tell me sooner. I need to know these things."

"I died, dad. I can't just tell you on my death bed. I couldn't move. I was too busy fighting for my life. As soon as I reformed, I thought of you, and Connie and what you would think of me. I was scared that you'd react the way that you did. If Connie could except me, why can't you?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not good at handling magical stuff. I'm sorry... Steven." he grimaced at the name but at least he said it.

Greg wiped his damp face and walked over to his son. The one that's real and alive. He outreached a hand to him and smiled a small half smile. Stevens face lit up and he jumped into Greg's arms, hugging him.

Greg didn't hug back at first but then he eventually went in for the hug. They both cried some tears and separated.

"Thank you." Connie said.

Greg smiled and looked at the floor in return.

After saying a final goodbye to the dead, young Steven, Greg went back to the wash and closed it for the night.


	6. Ch 6 New Things

Connie was the first to bring it up.

"Do you want to try fusing? I know you just finished going through everything but I would have a clearer conscience knowing what we can still do together."

Steven blushed at her and nodded.

They danced a small dance without music. They have fused many times and they knew well enough how to do it together. When they touched hands they both closed their eyes waiting for the warm glow to engulf them.

None came. Stevens gem did glow, it just didn't fuse them like it Normally does. Nothing happened. Connie looked down at his gem until the light glow faded.

"Dammit!",Steven whispered.

He looked up at Connie and she was smiling at him. Mainly for his vocabulary choice. She giggled and then he joined her laugh.

Steven stopped laughing when he remembered his dead body behind them. Connie grabbed his arm and pulled at it until he obeyed her. She walked out of the house and pulled his arm all the way down to the beach sand. The sky was setting in a beautiful shade of pink and orange.

She stopped, turned around and looked into his eyes. He was looking at the ocean until he noticed her looking. He looked back.

Connie kissed his mouth again. This time she was standing so she had to go on her toes to reach. She kissed him and he kissed back. Each of their movements copying each other in harmony. She deepened the kiss and placed her hand on his neck. Steven did the same except he put his hand in her soft hair. He stroked it and eventually Connie was the one to break apart for air. They just stood there, breathing heavily and seeing each other's eyes.

They heard a whistle from a few feet away. Immediately, Connie blushed and looked down. Steven looked towards the Whistler and saw Garnet standing by the steps of the house.

"Finally! I have been waiting for you two to do that for a while now."

"um, hi Garnet."

"I'll leave you two but no funky business!" she yelled as she walked up the stairs. Pearl didn't say anything as she followed. Amethyst gave him a thumbs up.

"well, that was weird. I'm sorry Connie.", Steven turned to her again.

She was smiling with blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright, as long as I get one more"

Steven reached down and kissed her lips. It was smaller than the last kiss but it was still a kiss.

After the sun went down, Connie went home to get house. Her mother would be worried. Steven went to his bed. He looked at the empty spot where his body laid. Garnet and Amethyst brought the body somewhere else to be readied for the burial.

He didn't want to sleep. He was worried about nightmares. Also, he probably didn't even need it anymore. He was a gem now.

He got up and went for a walk by himself. He walked out to the beach and saw that Pearl also put away the old ship. He didn't know where she would put it but he didn't care.

Steven started running. He wasn't running away, he just needed to refresh his mind, without sleeping.

When Steven got back he saw all the gems on the big couch. Even Amethyst was there. He walked in and sat down.

"So you and uh, Connie are getting closer ,I see", Pearl said to him.

"Um, yeah. I guess so. I know it's all kind of weird but-"

"It's nice Steven.",Garnet said plainly to him.

"If that will make you happy, then you are free to do so. At an extent."

"Oh, I understand. We won't do anything like that."

"mhmm hmmm", Amethyst said to him and smiled at him.

He blushed and looked at the floor. "No. seriously. Don't worry about it. We'll be good"

"You better. Young man",Peal said. "Do you want a snack? You haven't really ate anything since breakfast. I don't know what you want to do... since. Yeah"

"um, no thanks, I'll try eating later, but it's been weird and I don't want to eat if I'm not hungry. you know?"

"perfectly understandable.", pearl said. she patted the spot next to her and Steven sat down.

"How's... Greg holding up?"

"He's better now. l think he doesn't want to believe it's me but he knows that I'm still me. He will come around eventually."

"did you manage to talk to him?"

"Yeah. I actually got him to hug me. It was weird but I still enjoyed hugging him."

"is that all you did while we were gone Ste-man!", Amethyst raised her eyebrows at him joking around.

"Would you quit it? I just kissed her. Nothing else!", he couldn't help but smile back at her. It was a nice feeling on his face.

"How have _you_ been Steven? Does it feel different?", Pearl asked him and cocked her head like a puppy. It was almost funny.

"yep. I am definitely stronger. I don't know if that's the age thing or the whole gem thing. I almost feel waxy inside though." he laughed. "I'm not sure how to describe the difference between having a body of flesh and a body of light. I almost feel like I'm less concerned about the little things that could hurt me. Just the big things. I can't get hurt like I used to. It's all... strange I guess"

"what about your mind. Do your emotions feel different? I have always wondered about this.", Pearl asked him again.

"No, not really. I think that part is still the same."

"what's it feel like to have a beard?!", Amethyst laughed.

"A beard?" Steven got up and looked into the bathroom mirror.

His reflection was a whole different person than a few hours ago. He was about two feet taller. He had strong looking arms and neck. Even his face was thinner. On his chin he had a small patch of hair growing. It was a small beard at least he thought.

Steven looked closer, into his eyes. They looked deeper. More focused and hard. They were still the same color brown and black. But somehow they looked older, wiser even.


	7. ch 7 Defeat

Steven has been training again. It's been almost two weeks since he died. He wanted to know what he could do. He had all the same powers as he did before. He didn't notice any difference in the shield other than its size. It grew about a foot wider.

His floating powers came to him easier. It might be for different reasons though. Like the thought that he now has more of a true identity. He wasn't stuck between two barriers anymore. He used to be constantly conflicted between his humanity and the world of gems. Now he is only in the world of gems. Well, mostly. He still has a human father and has human friends and maybe a friend that is more than a friend.

He was okay with his now form. It suited him. It was nice not having to worry about meal times and sleep times when you don't need any of it. He stopped by the Big Donut a few times. But overall, he preferred not to excrete the donut later if he didn't have to. He was done trying to be human.

Connie was watching him train today. He has been going to her house a few times. It scared her mother when Steven walked into their house the first time. After a talk and a few long stares they just dismissed it all together. They didn't exactly let his and Connie's relationship continue the way it has been. They said that they were limited to hand holding and hugs. That didn't mean that they couldn't sneak in a kiss or two when they weren't looking.

Steven took his stance at the arena. Pearl was going on expert mode today. She wanted to see what he could do with his new form.

The fog condensed and surrounded him. He saw a blue glow in the fog ahead. He ran to it, hoping to surprise the Holo pearl.

The pearl turned to him just as he was jumping and blocked his shield strike. He bounced back and landed gently on his toes just before the pearl swiped a sword where his neck was. He pushed forward with his shield as if he was doing a basic move and at the last second when the pearl was striking with her sword. He pushed his shield at her legs and pushed her over. As soon as she hit the ground he punched her chest with his newfound strength. The pearl poofed.

As soon as the white poof disappeared, the fog crawled back into the sky and off the arena.

"Steven?", It was Pearl. She looked shocked.

"yes, pearl?", He looked around as if he did something wrong.

"You beat the Holo pearl? That was on my skill set!" she walked up to him. "How on Earth did you beat me?"

"Um, I dunno. I just kind of hit her after I faked a shield move. And then she fell over and I punched her."

"hmm. It seems I have trained you well as I can." she looked down." would you like to try me?"

"Fight you? But that's dangerous! what if we hurt each other?"

"well, your a gem now, right? I'll try not to hurt you of course but if I do... You should be fine. You can hurt me. I don't want you to go easy on me"

"Um, okay." He scratched his hair

"You can do it Steven!", Connie yelled from the stands.

"okay. I might be a little rusty. Let me stretch first", Pearl said as she stretched.

When she was done Steven formed his shield. He formed her spear. They both got in a fighting stance. pearl counted off.

"two... one... Begin!"

Pearl lunged at him from up high. He side swiped and raised his shield as her spear made contact. He backed up as Pearl slashed at his shield six times. He went at her legs like he got the Holo pearl. She was expecting this move. she hit his back with her spear as he went for her legs. He growled instead of yelping like he would've as a child.

His back had a scratch going down the side but no blood showed. The scratch was clean but it still affected his fighting.

He charged at her when she backed up. She wasn't expecting him to charge so fast so she was hit with his shield and knocked over.

When she was knocked over Steven formed his shield again. This gave her time to leap back up. She leaped into the air and shot at him with her lasers in her spear. He blocked them all except one with his shield. The one he missed, he missed because his back kept him from turning all the way.

When she shot him, it hit his side. He fell over and groaned. There was a black spot were it burned through his clothing and burned his form. His shield remained and he got back up. Not wanting to quit.

She gave him another slash as he got up. this time it was on his chest. He closed his eyes in defeat. As soon as he fell over, he felt his body glow warm and shrink. It was an instant sensation.


	8. ch 8 Confused

**This one's short, sorry. If you have read any of my other stories you might recognize the settings. I didn't want to make it completely the same though so I tweaked it. That's all**

When Steven opened his eyes again, all he saw was a pink and cream. colored skyline. There were small pink clouds floating in the large beautiful sky.

Steven was wondering where he was. He looked around at the ground. There were pink bushes everywhere and there was tall pink grass blowing in the wind. In the grass, there was little white flowers blooming all around.

Steven tried to remember how he got here. It hit him then. He was training with pearl and he poofed! He actually poofed! Or at least he think he did. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It was quicker than he thought it would be also.

He sat up and then remembered his injuries. He quickly looked down and saw a deep slice going through his chest. It wasn't bleeding. It was actually glowing. The wound glowed a shade of pink inside. He quickly looked away and thought about something else. Anything really. It was too weird.

He saw a shape in the distance, it was almost like a large, pink rock. He got up from the dirt and walked to it. When he got closer, he discovered it was a large rock. It was just strange. It was a perfectly square rock, covered in pink moss. He wanted to climb it. Steven had no good explanation for why. He jumped and floated onto the rock. On top was a special flower. It was different from the other flowers on the ground. It was white with pink spots down the petals. He bent down to smell it. It smelled beautiful. It was like no other smell. Like all flowers combined into one. He didn't dare pick it. He didn't want to ruin it's beauty.

When he was done with the flower, he checked his wound. It was healed! He couldn't believe that it would heal that fast. He checked his side for the burn and discovered that it too was healed. He couldn't see his back but Steven was pretty confident at this point that it was healed also.

Now what. He didn't know how to get out. How did he get back home?

Steven floated off the block and walked around to were he came from. There was a Steven sized patch of dirt where he came from. There was nothing other than grass and flowers. What was he supposed to do?

 **I'm thinking body making the next chapter in Connie's perspective while this was happening to Steven. Well just have to see what I can come up with next.**


	9. ch 9 Alright

Connie screamed Stevens name as she saw him fall down with the final blow to the chest. She didn't think that Pearl would keep going even after he gave up.Connie ran down the steps to Pearl. When. she got there she saw Pearl with tears in her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. She has holding the gem in her other hand.

Connie walked up to Pearl. She too had tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that to him? You said that you wouldn't try to hurt him but you slashed him when he was obviously surrendered!" She grabbed the pink gem out of Pearls hand and she held it away from pearl but against her side gingerly.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just let my instincts take control. Im sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"it's alright I guess. Just.. try harder next time", Connie sighed and walked away.

Connie walked to the warp pad but she couldn't warp herself back to the house. She felt useless. She cried and held Stevens gem in her lap. It was incredible, she thought, that Steven could be inside of the gem. She thought then, that what if he couldn't come back. He was new at this, if he couldnt figure out how to form then maybe he would be trapped in there.

Connie pinched her arm. She did it to get the thoughts out of her head. It didn't work and she sobbed into her lap by Stevens gem thinking of the possibilities.

After a few minutes, Pearl walked behind the crying Connie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to the house? I can warp you back if you want."

After a minute Connie responded,"No, I want you to help me watch him. It's what Steven would want. He wouldn't want us to fight."

"Your right. Are you sure your okay with me being around? I won't hurt him now of course but if you don-"

"No, it's fine. Let's go."

They grabbed Stevens gem and warped back. Watching it the whole time. When they got back the house was empty. They grabbed a pillow and set his gem on top. Connie and Pearl both sat down and watched it.

Nothing was happening. It just sat there. Connie was able to stay at his house for three days. Her parents sort of excepted the strange things that their daughter needed to be there for.

When the third day was up, Connie had to go home. She trusted Pearl and Garnet to watch them. Amethyst didn't worry about it. She was usually just eating and she would look at it once and a while.

Once, five days have passed, Pearl was getting worried. She picked up his gem and talked to it a few times, hoping he would hear her. Eventually, Pearl had to leave his gem to go on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst. Connie came over and watched him while they were gone.

Connie was sleeping on the couch when he reformed. His gem floated up from the pillow on the table and it glowed a bright pink color. His form started out small, as his old form and it grew bigger until it was older Steven sized. His arms and legs separated from the glowing mass and his head became more defined. When his hair formed, it came back longer than before. It was now down his back in a curly mass. The glow faded and Steven dropped onto the table where his gem was.

He landed on his legs on the table and it made a loud crack when his weight fell onto it. That woke up Connie. She yelped and backed up into the back of the couch at the noise. But when she saw the source she jumped into his arms.

"Steven!",she was laughing as he held her. He smiled back."What, are you wearing?"

Steven was confused why she said that right away but then he looked down. He had on a white tuxedo with a pink star on the pocket. His pants were also white.

"Ugh, this is weird.", he took off the tux and found that he had a white muscle shirt underneath. "I'm going to go change."

"Are you sure? Don't change just because I didn't like-"

"No Connie I like my jeans and t shirt better. Thanks though."

He walked into his bedroom and looked for shirts that would fit him. He only had like six of them. They were clothes that his father used to sell when he was a one man band. The only ones that would fit him right were black t shirts with a yellow star in the middle. He liked the change from red to black. It was nice.

Steven went to the bathroom and changed into jeans and one of his black t shirts. He didn't know what to do with his long hair so he just let it flop loose.

When he came out of the bathroom, Connie applauded him. "Bravo! I like that better!"

He blushed and sat down next to her on the couch. She stroked his hair with her hand. "It took you a while to reform. I was worried about you. Pearl and Garnet were too"

"It did? It only felt like a few hours."

"It took five days, Steven.",she looked into his eyes. "What was it like in there?"

He thought of what to say, "Well, it was pink like, everywhere. The sky was a pink sunset and the grass and bushes were pink. It was pretty actually. There was a rock in there. I climbed it and smelled this pretty flower. I wasn't really sure how to get out but eventually I found that if you close your eyes and concentrate on going home. It's not hard. That's pretty much all that happened."

"huh, I thought it would be more interesting."

"Nope."

Connie stoked his hair again."Steven, can I put this in a ponytail?"

"Um, sure. I don't care."

Connie took the ponytail off her wrist and put one in his hair. His curly hair was very unruly but she got it to work. When she was done she looked at his shape from head to toe. He was big. Still teenager shape but he looked older yet somehow. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was his hair. Connie wondered how much he weighed. He was made of light now but he still had mass so he would probably weigh around... one hundred and sixty?

Connie shrugged at herself and leaned onto his chest. She missed him. This felt nice. It felt really nice actually. They hadn't cuddled together in a long time. She got butterflies in her stomach as she thought of his new form.She thought of what they could do together now that he was older. She was certainly older too. Just maybe four years younger in appearance. Connie pinched herself for thinking like that. Steven didn't notice.

After a while, Connie fell asleep on Stevens chest. Steven didn't want to sleep so he just watched her breathe. He thought she looked cute when she slept. She breathed in through her nose and blew out gentle puffs of air with her mouth. He smiled at her. When he scratched his knee, she moved in her sleep and moved closer to him. He stayed still as her arm reached across his chest and hugged him.


	10. ch 10 later on

**So this is a fast forward. Relationship problems in this one! not with Connie however, it's with Steven and Pearl. I'm making it so that Steven doesn't love Pearl don't worry. Steven x Connie is still alive.**

It's been fifteen years since Steven has died. He was now in an adult form. He was really muscular and had long curly black hair that he kept up in a ponytail. He still wore the black shirts with the Stars and he wore jeans with sandals. He was now thirty years old in real life and his form was aged about thirty years old.

Connie has grown well also. She grew almost the same height as Steven and had long dark hair that she braided each day. Connie had a thinner frame than Steven. But she was more flexible. She worked as a doctor in the hospital part time. She was on missions the other half of the time.

They were still in love and happy with each other. The gems were used to seeing them kissing and cuddling. They were happy to see them together. Even Pearl was okay with it. Pearl was still worried of course, but she knew that it probably wouldn't end up like Rose and Greg. That's the only thing pearl feared around This time.

Connie and Steven were down at the beach in front of the house. They were just watching the waves and holding hands. Pearl and Garnet were watching them from the windows.

"Garnet? This is okay right? It won't be like Rose again? They are getting closer and closer everyday."

"All that matters is that they are happy. You won't ruin their love over silly past issues. They deserve each other as much as Ruby and Sapphire deserve each other."

Pearl didn't say anything. She just sighed and walked over to the kitchen.

"pearl"

"Yes, Garnet?" Pearl was focused on cleaning the counter top.

"Stop. Loving him. He doesn't love you that way. You might've loved Rose, but Steven is not her. He needs you as family. I know that this can be hard but-"

"Garnet. I'm sorry. I can't. I know he doesn't love me like that but I can't help it. Its almost as if I have a curse! I fall in love with the one gem that I can't have! I just wish, that someone would think about how I feel for a change." Pearl blushed and shook her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes.Then she walked off into her room to be alone.

Garnet watched the two lovers outside. She didn't understand why Pearl was always so... difficult when it came to Rose and Steven. She never actually admitted to loving Steven before now. It bothered Garnet.

As the sun went down, the two came inside and sat on the couch. They basically lived in the house now. Connie offered to buy herself a house but Steven wanted to stay in the temple. They built a wall around Stevens bedroom for more privacy but that was it.

Garnet sat down next to Steven and told him,"You need to have a talk with Pearl."

He looked at her with a confused face. "about what?"

Connie looked down and blushed. She seemed to know what was between Pearl and him. She whispered the thought into his ear. "Pearl... She likes you like she liked Rose". Connie looked at his face with concern.

"Oh." He still had a confused look on his face as he thought about it. He shook his head. "okay. I'll talk to her when I see her next.", he sighed.

"No. the best time is now.", Garnet said to him. "She's in her room. She will open her door if you knock nicely.", with that Garnet walked off to the door of the house and went outside.

"well then." Steven said to Connie." I guess I need to do that now." he sighed and kissed her forehead."I'll be back soon. Wish me luck"

"Good luck.",She said as she watched him walk up to the temple door and knock on it lightly. The door opened into a room of fountains and lights. He walked in.


	11. ch 11 Strange

Pearl was on the top of the tallest fountain. She wasnt crying anymore. When she opened the door, she assumed it was Garnet.

"Um. Hello Pearl.",Steven said.

Pearl jumped at his voice.She quickly looked away and at the water. "I thought you would be Garnet."

"No. Uh, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here. You can say whatever you want Steven."

"So I know that... I know that you might have feelings for me.",he blushed at saying the words.

"How? Was it that obvious!?",She said her thoughts out loud. Pearl blushed harder and turned completely around from him.

"No. I.. I took a long time to figure it out."

Steven lied.

Pearl knew he was lying but she didn't press.

"I just wanted to let you know that, I love Connie. I'm sorry but I just... Don't love you like that. I see you as more of a mother. Do you understand?"

Pearl didn't answer. She stood up and jumped down to him. He didn't move. When she was close she sniffed. "I'm sorry Steven."

"It's o-"

He was cut off by Pearls lips. They were on his and kissing him gently. He didn't move. He was frozen. He didn't want to upset her and push her away but he definitely didn't want to kiss her back.

He shut his eyes tight and stood still as he could. Hoping that she would stop when he didn't kiss her back. Pearls lips stopped moving and then she pulled back. Her face was blue with blush. "I'm so sorry Steven. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm such a bad person!"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had a hand over her mouth and tears in her closed eyes. She was kneeling below him.

Steven put his hand down to her. She looked up and then looked away from it.

"come on Pearl. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Just. walk with me?"

She looked back at his hand then grabbed it. He pulled her up back to a standing position. She sniffed more and wiped away her tears.

They walked out of her room and went to the dark beach. Connie was sleeping In the bed.

Steven walked and Pearl followed. They walked in silence and listened to each other's breathing. After a few minutes of silence Pearl spoke. "If you see me as a mother figure, that must've felt very weird."

Steven laughed with Pearl and nodded. He said it was weird and then he stopped and hugged pearl. She didn't hug back at first but she did eventually.

"Was it a bad kiss though?", Pearl asked quietly.

"No. It was nice." he shook his head at the memory, trying not to think about it.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Pearl smiled.

"Um, yeah." Steven scratched the back of his head. "But it's alright because you have an excuse."

"And what's my excuse?",Pearl asked.

"You were desperate. You wanted me to love you so bad but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"huh. I thought you were going to say that I haven't kissed any one before", Pearl joked

"have you?", Steven was curious.

"Um, no I have kissed someone before. It was thousands of years ago though. Right after we won the war", Pearls eyes were distant on the ocean.

"It was my mom, wasn't it?", Steven looked at her weirdly.

"Yes...she kissed me back but after we were done she said she couldn't be in a relationship like that. That was her excuse yet she ended up with you father."

"that was a long time ago though. maybe she just saw my dad and felt like she was ready then?"

"I don't think so. I think it was just her way of saying no."

Steven was quiet after that. It was weird talking to Pearl about his mother. Especially weird talking about their relationship.

"Steven?"

"yeah?"

"Is there anyone out there for me?"

"I'm positive. And if you don't find them right away, at least you have your family. You have me", Steven smiled at her.

Pearl laughed and hugged him he laughed and hugged him back. As soon as they made contact everything changed.


	12. ch 12 Rainbow Quartz

Steven and Pearl were engulfed in a bright light pink. Their bodies molded into one as they fused.

When they opened their eyes they saw the world in a new perspective. They were now Rainbow Quartz. They looked down at themselves to see what they were wearing. They wore a black crop top with a star in the middle and short shorts. Over their shorts was a semitransparent skirt that had a pink and blue tint to it. Their legs were long and almost pink. They had long blue sock that went all the way to their knees.

They took a hand and felt their hair. It was black and orange and pink all mixed together in a Sheen of colors. It was big and soft.

They got up from the ground they were on and felt their face. They had two sets of eyes. Stevens were below Pearls. Both of them were level to each other.

They took their hand down and took a step forward. It was different and they wabbled at first, but eventually they could walk slowly no problem.

"Huh. I guess this is what we are."

"We look a lot like mother and I fused."

"Pearl." "Steven" they said after each other.

"I guess you would still call us Rainbow Quartz."

They started walking faster on the beach. They started running. Soon they were jumping and running. They laughed together.

"This is fun! I miss fusing", They both said.

Rainbow Quartz was running and laughing until they hit a rock with their toe. Making them fall.

Steven and Pearl both fell face first into the sand, side by side.

Pearl started laughing and Steven didn't know why but he laughed with her.

"Thank you, Steven.", Pearl got up and landed him a hand.

He grabbed it and she pulled him off the ground. They started walking back to the house. When they got back, they saw Garnet at the top of the stairs. She had her arms crossed and was facing them. "Did you two finally work it out?"

"Yes" they both said at the same time. They both laughed.

"Good job Steven."Garnet said, "I'm proud of you Pearl."

Pearl looked down and blushed but Steven hugged Garnet. Garnet smiled and held a hand out for pearl to join the hug. Pearl walked over and hugged them both.

"Did you see us Garnet?! We fused!", Steven said as he got out of the hug.

"Yes I saw. It makes me happy to see you two finally at ease."

They all walked into the house. Steven joined Connie in bed and Pearl went into her room again. Garnet went to the burning room.

 **sorry this one's short. I wanted to wrap up the Steven and Pearl feud. Id like to make a different story about them though.**


	13. ch 13 Love

Connie woke up when Steven joined her in the bed. She moved over so he would have more room.

She liked it when he joined her.

Steven doesn't sleep every night. He just does not once and a while to make Connie happy. She liked to watch his face when he slept. He looked so peaceful.

He laid down next to her. Connie turned to him. "How was the talk?"

Steven turned his head to her in the dark. "It was... interesting." He sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Steven said to her. "I love you."

Connie smiled and moved closer to him until she was snuggled against his side. He was warm.

"What happened out there?",she whispered.

"we talked...", Steven paused so he didn't bring up the kiss. "and then we went outside and went for a walk. She told me about how she kissed my mom. It was really awkward."

"What aren't you telling me", Connie asked.

"Nothing", he tried to keep his face normal but it just resulted in a poker face he always makes.

"Steven", she warned.

he whined.

"Steven!", she almost yelled while whispering.

"uhhh. I'm not supposed to tell anybody. I told her I wouldn't.", he whined again.

"We don't keep secrets from each other do we?", Connie asked nicely.

"No. I guess not." he sighed."Just don't tell pearl that I told you. Okay?"

"Okay. Tell me"

"We kissed.", Steven said. He didn't want to make the blame go on Pearl alone. "I told you I wasn't supposed to tell you. I didn't like the kiss. I told her that I didn't like it. Do you forgive me?"

Connie sighed,"Yeah. I guess. Just promise me that you love me."

"I promise that I love you. I promise that I will love you forever."

"That's better.", she smiled.

Connie reached her neck for a kiss. She kissed him on the lips. He turned so he could kiss her back. They deepened their kiss so it was more intense. Soon, Connie had to pull back to breath.

"Your mine.", she said.

 **Okay. Being real here. There is some adult suggestions coming up next. If you don't want to read. Go to the next page. WARNING**

she went in for another kiss this time she put her whole torso above his so it could be an even better kiss. They kissed and only separated to take breathes and then they would kiss again. Connie placed her hands on the sides of his face and he put his hands on her back. They kissed harder.

Soon enough, Connie was groaning for more. she wanted to have it all. She wanted to press her body against his. To make them whole. She pressed her hips against his hips.

Steven broke the kiss and looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean you ha-"

She interrupted him with another kiss that signifies as a yes. I'm sure.

 **Sorry it got a little intense there. I just had to write that. I put a warning. It wasn't too bad there though. Im sure you can guess what they did there.**


	14. ch 14 Prosperous

Steven woke up the next day happy and excited. He made Connie some breakfast to start the day.

He was making pancakes with jam. She loved strawberry jam. I guess you could call it their "thing". Amethyst woke up early to the smell of food so he made five extra for her. She ate them all in one gulp.

Connie woke up next because she smelled the food. "Steven, are you making breakfast?" she squinted in the sunlight.

"Yup. Just for you. And Amethyst.", he laughed.

She sat down at the counter and saw an already made plate for her. It was pancakes with strawberry jam on the top. "Aww. my favorite.", she ate three pancakes.

Steven cleaned up the kitchen as she ate. "Aren't you going to have one?" she challenged.

"Only if u want me to.", Steven said as he shoved a half of a cake in his mouth.

He made a mess as the crumbs went everywhere. Connie and Amethyst laughed at Steven.The noise got Pearl and Garnet out of their rooms.

"Hello, Steven. Hello Connie.", Said Pearl.

Connie looked at Steven and avoided contact with Pearl. Steven lightened the mood.

"Hey Pearl. Wanna Pancake!?",Steven threw a cake at her head and it stuck to her face.

Everyone laughed. Even Pearl chuckled while it was sliding down her face.

"Um, no thanks Steven", she said as she grabbed the pancake off of her face and gave it to Amethyst.

Amethyst ate it. Steven then picked the crumbs off the floor that were everywhere and Pearl finished washing the plates.

after Connie finished her breakfast, she went for a walk with Steven on the beach. They walked to the boardwalk and watched the sun rise above a big cloud.

"So.", Steven said.

"so what?", Connie said to him.

"last night. That was different. We never got that far before. It was good"

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"You're fine. I liked it."

"That's good.", Connie got up. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure." he smiled.

They got up from the bench on the boardwalk and walked to the Sandy beach. Steven ran into the water and Connie followed they laughed as the cool water rushed over their waists.

Connie caught up with Steven and jumped on his back. She laughed and covered his eyes with her hands. He stopped moving and stayed very still.Then he fell over backed into the water, causing her to fall off of him and they both fell in the water.

They resurfaced and laughed at each other's wet clothes. Connies dress was stuck to her body with water.

Steven looked at her. "Your beautiful."

"shut up you-"

he laughed and picked her up.

The years would continue on happy and prosperous from then on. Steven accepted his new formed and embraced it.

 **Sorry for the weird ending. I needed to stop with this story it's just getting off track. I'll write another I think about Connie and Pearl fighting over Steven. I enjoyed that little part in this one.**


End file.
